


Fight

by permanentlei



Series: Zutara Month Drabbles [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fights, Zutara, Zutara Month, Zutara Month 2014, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanentlei/pseuds/permanentlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 9 of Zutara Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

They get angry.

He pushes and she pulls and they both pull and push and push and pull. But just like a rubber band when pulled too far and let go they snap back together. And when they do it is explosive.

Their last fight left his uncle’s tea garden a smoking mess and sent them both to the healer and they never seem to learn because now she clenches her fingers and the water in the pond sloshes violently and he breathes so hard smoke curls from his nose.

Their fights may be explosive, but so is their love.


End file.
